Adventure
by AmazingWriter123
Summary: A mean half-brother... two pretty ellyth... and two young ellyn in the woods... Finarfin and Fingolfin have a little adventure. (Names are in Quenya)... A birthday fic for Meteorite102


**Adventure **

Arafinwë was riding his new horse outside Tirion. Well actually, he wasn't supposed to be doing that, he was supposed to be having lessons with his sister Lalwendë and brother Nolofinwë.

So he would be in big trouble if atar_, _amillë or Feanarò found out. Feanarò was so big and clever, but he always hated him, for reasons he never understood. Nolo said it was because he looked like amillë.

And in Arafinwë's mind, it was the biggest adventure to hide from Feanarò and his atar. He also knew he had to watch out for Findis, because his elder sister was always running to atar with complaints.

He paused as he heard a horse behind him. He waited until they drew closer and then turned to see who it was. His heart sank as he recognized Nolofinwë atop his stallion.

"Arafinwë, Lalwendë and I were worried out of our wits when you didn't show up. Thankfully, our tutor had to attend to business, so we don't have lessons today…" he said but then hesitated.

"Am I needed back at the castle?" Arafinwë asked. He did not want to show up at the castle without a sufficient excuse after running away.

"Actually, I think both of us should be getting as far away from Tirion as possible," said Nolofinwë with a frown.

"Is Feanarò here?" asked Arafinwë, though he had already guessed. No one but their half brother made Nolofinwë frown like that.

Nolofinwë nodded. "I invited Lalwendë too, but she said it wasn't proper if she ran off with us. I think amillë's lectures have finally affected her. So Ara, where should we go today?"

Arafinwë grinned at his elder brother. It was not often that Nolofinwë took Arafinwë's opinion in these matters. "Outside Tirion, towards Alqualondë maybe, I wanted to see Princess Eärwen; Findis said she is very pretty."

"Any girl is pretty when it comes to Findis; she can pick out the charm in anybody. But Alqualondë it is brother," said Nolofinwë. "Is this your first time outside Tirion alone?"

Arafinwë nodded happily. "Every time I try asking for permission to leave alone, atar and amillë send an escort of twenty men, which is far too many."

The two brothers rode on for the next half hour and by the time Laurelin's light was waning they were an hour away from Alqualondë.

"Can we stop?" asked Arafinwë.

Nolofinwë smirked. He'd been riding as hard as possible to see when Arafinwë would call a halt. His brother had done quite a good job. He was about to say yes when there came a noise.

Arafinwë jumped, startled. Nolofinwë smirked again. The sound was just like a high-pitched giggle and nothing to be afraid of. "Who's there? We'd like to talk!" he called out.

Two girls appeared from behind the bushes. One was tall and skinny, her black hair flying in the wind and her grey eyes sparkling with humor. This one was definitely Noldorin. The other was smaller, with silver hair and shining blue eyes, a Telerin; and a highborn one from the way she carried herself.

"Who are you?" asked Arafinwë suspiciously.

"I am Anairë, my prince, and this is Eärwen, Princess of Alqualondë," said the Noldorin. Nolofinwë thought that she was quite pretty.

Arafinwë suppressed a laugh. He had wanted to go inside Alqualondë to see the princess, and here the princess was playing truant in the woods just like him and his brother.

"Is there someone at your house you don't want to see too?" he asked the princess.

Nolofinwë slapped his hand on his forehead. Couldn't his little brother just keep his mouth shut at times?

Anairë, who was older, understood what was happening, and took over smoothly. "As a matter of fact, Prince Arafinwë, there is; our tutor."

All four laughed and the tension was forgotten. "Even I ran from my tutor in the first place," Arafinwë said, cleverly covering up his earlier mistake.

They talked that way for some time, but as the moon began to set, Nolofinwë grew uneasy.

"We should begin to head back. Come Arafinwë, we must go now."

"Can we visit you again?" asked Arafinwë, and Eärwen nodded.

"Anairë and I are coming to Tirion in a few weeks; we'll see each other then. Farwell, my lords," she said and flashed them a charming smile.

The two brothers reached their house two hours after sundown, just in time for dinner.

"Where were you?" demanded their amillë. Queen Indis was intimidating when angry and right now, she was furious.

"We were riding outside Tirion amillë," Nolofinwë said calmly.

"Without an escort?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at Nolofinwë who looked at his boots guiltily.

"Oh, leave them be Indis, they are old enough now." That was their father Finwë, who had just entered the dining hall.

"It was very nice atar," Arafinwë told him, though what that reaction that would achieve, he had no idea.

To his surprise, Finwë through back his head and laughed. "Ah so I see. Tell me, did you meet anyone interesting?"

There was a glint in their eye that told Nolofinwë it was better that he answered this question. "We met two ellyth, atar. One Noldorin the other Telerin, but other than that no one. We are sorry for not being present to receive Feanarò, but I am sure with you there he quite enjoyed himself."

His tone was accusing Finwë of favoritism and rightly so, but the king seemed unperturbed. Then he chuckled and slapped Arafinwë's back. "Sounds like it was quite an adventure you had."

_Translations-_

_Nolofinwë- Quenya name of Fingolfin_

_Arafinwë- Quenya name of Finarfin_

_Feanarò- Fëanor (which is sort of obvious)_

_Atar- father_

_Amillë-mother _

**A/N: A very, very happy birthday to you, Meteorite102, this little fic is for you! I hope you and everyone else who reads it enjoyed.**

**R&R,**

**AW123 **


End file.
